User blog:Niamhmay/Week Two - Summary
'Meeting One: '''The first meeting of week two took the form of another brainstorming sesion where we took the concept agreed on Friday and worked on expanding that idea. The resulting concept was "Mad Scientist Tea Party" where the Lewis Carroll (a mathmatician as well as an author), Einsein and another scientist took the roles of The Hatter, Hare and the Doormouse at the table; the viewer would be Alice. This idea was well received by all as it was a broad idea which we could frame smaller ideas within. The framing within the nonsense genre literature of Alice in Wonderland enables us to create a work that is unrestrained by convention and linearity. We can up with a number of ideas in that session: *Image Manipulation: Alices's Adventures in Wonderland is rife with distortions in size along with multiple references to Telescopes. *"How do you know your Mad?": *Conversations between 'actors' ''Individual research: I withdrew a number of texts from the Hamilton. Relativity for the Layman by James Coleman; Alice in Wonderland: Through the Visual; and Lewis Carroll & Alice in Wonderland: A Game to play. '''Meeting Two: '''Due to a group member's absense, we decided not to proceed with a more in-depth meeting as we did not want them to be disconnected from the decisions being made. Individial Reseach: I emailed a lecturer about possible funding for the project. While not crucial, a small bursary may enable the group to purchase material not provided by the university. The repsonse from the lecturer in question was extremely positive and hopefully is a good indicator for our chances of receiving some funding. I also began brainstorming my own ideas from the texts I was reading. '''Supervisor Feedback: '''The most important piece of advice provided by Susan was to focus on creating a conceptual vision for the piece. This vision will allow all five of the team to focus on achieving the one aim, instead of five varying versions of what the final piece should look like. Second, She asked that we sort the group dynamic, whether individuals will focus on one area or everyone work on a more general field. '''Meeting Three: '''After the meeting with our group Supervisor, Susan, we regrouped to discuss the advice and feedback provided. Focusing on the conceptual was the first topic. As Gemma is away until Tuesday, we decided that the remaining four would work on creating individual mood boards for Tuesday. The content of these boards would be discussed over the week. It is still too early in the project to decide on the roles of each group member (the exception of Project Manager, Rich). ''Individual Research: ''Although my mood board will be physical, I have created a tumblr to host inspiration that I find online. I'm still reading Relativity for the Layman in order to get a greater grasp of Einstein's work and the work of those preceeding him. Conceptual Inspiration: tumblr_nqchwh6kZZ1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Alice's Adventure in Wonderland Vintage Cover tumblr_nqchx4V5zu1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Alice's Adventure in Wonderland Vintage Cover tumblr_nqchxnaNDC1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Alice's Adventure in Wonderland Vintage Cover tumblr_nqchxyvLaA1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Alice's Adventure in Wonderland Vintage Cover Category:Blog posts